Carpal tunnel syndrome has been associated with the use of computer input devices. The cause of carpal tunnel syndrome is using the hands, especially in repetitive motion, with the hands deviated radially at the wrist or using the thenar deviation position which narrows the wrist, compressing the carpal tunnel between the distal ends of the radius and ulna. To avoid this problem, one should use the hands in an ergonomically correct position, which is lateral or ulnar deviation of the hand at the wrist, deviating the hand towards the small finger direction when using the hand.
Present computer input devices are not configured to maintain the wrist in an ergonomic position in order to prevent carpal tunnel syndrome. A need has thus arisen for an ergonomic wrist rest for a computer mouse to prevent improper wrist position and eliminate carpal tunnel syndrome.